Lee Seunggi
|birthday = January 13, 1987 |height = 182 cm |weight = 70 kg |website = Official Website |instagram = Official Instagram }} Lee Seunggi (이승기) is a South Korean singer, actor, and entertainer. In 2018, Lee was announced to be the MC of Mnet's program, Produce 48. This program will be the third season of Produce 101 Seunggi has had numerous hit songs as a singer. These songs include "Because You're My Woman", "Will You Marry Me", and "Return". Later on in his career, he received recognition as an actor with leading roles in popular dramas such as Brilliant Legacy (2009), to A Korean Odyssey (2017-2018). He was a member of the first season of 1 Night 2 Days from 2007 to 2012, and the host of Strong Heart from 2009 to 2012. Career As a Singer Scouted by singer Lee Sunhee, Seunggi trained for two years before debuting on June 5, 2004, at the age of 17. "Because You're My Woman", his debut song from his first album The Dream of a Moth, became a popular song. With this song, he won the "Best Newcomer" award in various music awards ceremonies. Seunggi released a digital single titled "Will You Marry Me" in 2009, which became a hit in South Korea. The same year, he released his fourth album Shadow, which was a wide success across the country. In 2010, Seunggi recorded "Smile Boy" with popular South Korean figure skater Kim Yuna, which became the official 2010 FIFA World Cup commercial song in South Korea. This was followed by the release of his album, Tonight in 2011. The title song "Aren't We Friends" instantly topped online music charts upon release. His other single, "Era of Love" also earned the top spot on the billboard. On March 6, 2012, Seunggi made his debut in Japan with the release of his first Japanese album [ime for Love and a single of the same title. Both the album and singled ranked number one. Back in South Korea the same year, Seunggi released an EP titled Forest. The title song "Return" set a record for being number one for six consecutive weeks. On June 10, 2015, Seunggi made a comeback with the album And... after a hiatus of two years and seven months. In January of 2016, Seunggi enlisted for his mandatory army service that would last two years. For this two years he would have to halt his idol activities to serve the country. As an Actor Seunggi officially debuted as an actor in 2006, in the drama The Infamous Chil Sisters. He was then cast as the male lead in the drama Brilliant Legacy in 2009. The huge success this drama became boosted Seunggi's popularity. Seunggi then starred in My Girlfriend Is a Nine-Tailed Fox in 2010. His performance earned him his second acting award. In 2015, Seunggi made his film debut with Love Forecast. In 2017, Seunggi was cast in the drama A Korean Odyssey. This marked his first project after enlistment. As an Entertainer Seunggi started off as a permanent member of the first season of 1 Night 2 Days. Known by his nickname "Heodang" (meaning black hole for his lack of ability), his appearance on the show shot him to fame in Korea and made him a household name. After leaving the show, he would later reconnect with the members on the 2015 show New Journey to the West. Seunggi starred as a host on the show Strong Heart in 2009. In 2012, Seunggi announced his departure from Strong Heart in order to focus on his singing career. In 2017, Seunggi joined the show All The Butlers. In 2018, Seunggi was announced to be the MC of Produce 48. Discography Solo Korean * The Dream of a Moth (2004) * Crazy For You (2006) * Story of Separation (2007) * Unfinished Story (2007) * Shadow (2009) * Shadow (Repackaged) (2010) * Tonight (2011) * Forest (2012) * And... (2015) Japanese * Time for Love (2012) Singles * "Confession" (2004) * "Let's Go on a Vacation" (2008) * "Will You Marry Me" (2009) * "Like The Beginning, Just Like Then" (feat. Kang Minkyung) (2009) * "Smile Boy" (with Kim Yuna) (2010) * "Losing My Mind" (2010) * "From Now On I Love You" (2010) * "Time For Love" (feat. Ra.D) (2011) * "Last Word" (2013) * "I'm Going to the Military" (2016) * "Meet Someone Like ME" (2016) Cover * When A Man Loves A Woman (2006) * When A Man Loves A Woman Vol. 2 (2008) Filmography Music Videos Solo * Because You're My Woman (Not Official) (2004) * Delete (Not Official) (2004) * Words That Are Hard To Say (Not Official) (2006) * Shape of Your Lips (Not Official) (2006) * Please Part 1 (Not Official) (2006) * Please Part 2 (Not Official) (2006) * Please Part 3 (Not Official) (2006) * Desire and Hope (Not Official) (2006) * Addio (Not Official) (2006) * Tears (Not Official) (2006) * White Lie (Not Official) (2007) * Why Are You Leaving (Not Official) (2007) * I'll Give You It All (Not Official) (2008) * Let's Go On Vacation (Not Official) (2008) * Let's Break Up (Not Official) (2009) * Smile Boy (Not Official) (2009) * Losing My mind (Not Official) (2010) * From Now On I Love You (Not Official) (2010) * Aren't We Friends (Not Official) (2011) * Time For Love (2012) * Return (2012) * Invite (2012) * Forest (2012) * Last Word (2013) * And Goodbye (2015) * Meet Someone Like Me (2016) Television Variety * X-Man (X맨을 찾아라) (2004-2005) * Heroine 6 (여걸 식스) (2006) * 1 Night 2 Days (1박 2일) (2007-2012) * Strong Heart (강심장) (2009-2012) * The Romantic (2012) * Running Man (런닝맨) (2012-2013, 2015) * Sisters Over Flowers (꽃보다 누나) (2013-2014) * Insects, Great Instinct (2013) * New Journey to the West (2015) * All The Butlers (2018) * Produce 48 (2018) * Busted! S2 (2019) * Little Forest (2019) * Twogether (2019) Drama * Nonstop 5 (논스톱5) (2004-05) * The Infamous Chil Sisters (소문난 칠공주) (2006) * Brilliant Legacy (찬란한 유산) (2009) * My Girlfriend Is A Nine-Tailed Fox (내 여자친구는 구미호) (2010) * The Greatest Love (2011) * The King 2 Hearts (더킹 투하츠) (2012) * Gu Family Book (구가의 서) (2013) * You're All Surrounded (너희들은 포위됐다) (2014) * The Producers (2015) * A Korean Odyssey (화유기) (2017-18) * Vagabond (배가본드) (2019) Film * Love Forecast (오늘의 연애) (2015) * The Princess and the Matchmaker (궁합) (2018) Category:Trainer Category:Host